Golden Fantasia/Quotes/BlackBattler
Story Mode Black Battler and Shannon Prologue * Black Battler: ...Oh, it's you...Are you still here? * Shannon: ...I'll stay with you always. * BB: With me, ...and not Battler? ...You know who I am, don't you? * Shannon: ...Yes. And with that in mind, ...I ask that you take me with you. * BB: You're a woman with strange tastes. ...Okay, I'll grant that wish of yours. Match 4 Prologue * George: Sh-Shannon?! What is this all about...? Tell me...!! * Rosa: Get back, George-kun!! Where were you two when the crime took place? Do you have an alibi?! * BB: ...An alibi? ...I've got even less of those...than I have warm blood flowing through my veins. * George: Y-you two are the culprits?! Shannon, answer me!! I don't want to believe it...!! * BB: Shannon. There's no need to answer. ...Just follow along behind me. * Shannon: ...Yes, Battler-sama. ...I'll stay quiet and obey... Match 4 Victory * George: ...Sh-Shannon... ...Why...? * Shannon: Forgive me, George-sama. ...Right now, ...I'm not the Shannon you loved... * BB: That's right, you aren't Shannon. .....You're Sayo. That's your true name. * Shannon: ...Yes. ...I dedicate my true name...to you... * BB: You're pretty cold-blooded...for a woman who looks like she couldn't kill a fly. ...But I can't say I dislike that, either... Match 7 Prologue * Jessica: Shannon?! Battler?! ...Wh-Why are you two the culprits?! Why?!! * Kanon: Milady, get back. ...Right now, ...she isn't the Shannon you know. * BB: That's right. ...After abandoning her false name, ...Sayo has regained her true one. * Kanon: ...Is that...your answer, Nee-san? * Shannon: Would it be so bad...to have an answer like this as one grain amidst a billion Fragments...? * BB: Don't talk, Sayo. Don't say anything, just follow behind me. * Shannon: Yes, Battler-sama. ...I'll follow you silently, and nothing more... Match 7 Victory * Kanon: ...Are you...happy now, ...Nee-san...? ...Nnggg... * BB: Now, we've killed everyone. We two are the only ones left on this island. * Shannon: ...Yes. There's no one here but us. * BB: You're a bloodless, tearless woman, aren't you? How does it feel? That bloodstained carpet beneath your feet...? * Shannon: .....Yell at me. * BB: No way. In the first place, ...you're the one who wants to yell at me, aren't you...? * Shannon: ...Yes. ...After all, you killed everyone...and me, too. * BB: That's right. ...I...killed you. I tore you apart. I filled a glass with your blood and drank it dry. * Shannon: Then I might as well offer up my heart too. ...Please, pull it out of my chest...and crush it. * BB: Everyone's...dead. ...That's right. I killed them. ...Do you get it now? I...am the culprit of these crimes. ....Heheheheh, hahahahahahahahahahah... Generic Quotes vs Battler Before Match * * Victory * * vs Ange Before Match * * Victory * * vs Beatrice Before Match * * Victory * * vs Shannon Before Match * * Victory * * vs Kanon Before Match * * Victory * * vs Chiester 410 Before Match * * Victory * * vs Lucifer Before Match * * Victory * * vs Dlanor Before Match * * Victory * * vs Will Before Match * * Victory * * vs Bernkastel Before Match * * Victory * * vs Lambdadelta Before Match * * Victory * * vs Rosa Before Match * * Victory * * vs Jessica Before Match * * Victory * * vs George Before Match * * Victory * * vs Ronove Before Match * * Victory * * vs Virgilia Before Match * * Victory * * vs EVA Victory * BB: You're cute when you're obedient, Aunt Eva. ...if you lost your front teeth, that smile would be wasted, right...? vs Erika Victory * BB: That makeup suits you. ...Tears and snot really do your face justice. Hahahaha!